Sleeping Innocence
by Emily-Sage
Summary: My life had always been a lie. My mother as she stroked my cheek and whispered "My sweet little girl" Or my dad as he hugged me tight and said he'd never let go. Truth is we all let go, he let go the moment his little girl, wasn't so little anymore. I let go of my innocence, my dreams. But that's just me, a common whore/prostitute, Clary Fairchild. (Teens 15 and up mature content)
1. Chapter 1

**For Mature audiences only (15-16 and up)**

Chapter 1 (A Drop In The Ocean)

It doesn't bother me as much as it used to. I know it should it wasn't right. I was 17 almost 18 and I've been through most situations a common teenager shouldn't. In the end though it still didn't bother me. At first it was disgusting and I felt degrading but if you do the same thing every night it for 2 weeks ends up being nothing. Now it was as common as breathing. The routine stuck in my head. First the air brushed across my naked body as each article of clothing was being thrown on the ground. Next the soft backing of the bed sheets crinkled the perfect shape indenting into my body. Their hands; manly or soft or well moisturized would run down my body raising the goose bumps from my arms. Soft or sometimes rough lips would make flames erupted on spots on my skin. I never let anybody kiss me on the lips though.

Their faces were always a blur, blurring into nothing. If I didn't look into their eyes it wouldn't be as real. I would close my eyes as they would make their way up my body to my neck and clenched my eyes closed as they entered. On occasions for just a moment I could imagine just being loved. Even though it doesn't bother me as much anymore, afterwards when they would roll off and fall asleep or put on their clothes and walk out I would always cover my body and let unwanted silent tears run down my face. Even if I say it doesn't bother me I can still feel a little piece of my heart break and fall down on my face in the form of tears.

It wasn't always like this, sleeping with guys just to get dirty money. Before that I used to be a happy normal teenager, that changed on my 14th birthday. Well not exactly but a couple days afterwards. I was young and stupid and probably did something I shouldn't have. He was 18 it was stupid how I fell for his charm. We got introduced when I was at a party I shouldn't have been with my best friend Callie. The way he said my name "_Clary." _His voice dripped with sweet seduction and his golden eyes pulled me into the darkest depths of deception. His strong arms cradled me into a warm web of lies as we swayed to the beat. The lights flashed, the music beat along with my heart. I was tall for my age and could pass for at least 16 with the help of heels and good makeup. I was drunk both with alcohol and the ache of his touch that he left on my body.

I didn't understand as we turned to fast and suddenly we were kissing. His lips were like a sweet morphine killing all my senses that I have in me. I could feel my body move like soft swishing waves. Until like floating, I was in another room, the door blocking any source of sound expect for the soft thud of the bass.

"_Clare" _He murmured my name as his lips made their way down my body. All was lost in me and slowly my clothes were gone. Piece by piece he stripped me away of clothes and without me realizing stripping me of my future. He whispered sweet nothingness into my ear, and part of me believed him. Soon his clothes joined mine in a pile littering the ground in the empty bedroom.

Soon it was over and forgotten tears dried on my face from when he took the gift I held, my virginity. He seemed shocked but continued and looked at me in sympathy afterwards I guess he felt bad for having my virginity taken in such a way. I just shrugged and snuggled into his chest and looked into the dark room. He put one of his arms behind his head and with the other lite up a cigarette. He represented all the qualities my parents told me to stay away from but somehow that made him irresistible. The silence drank up the room and his eyes looked far away.

"_What's your full name?" _I asked him out of the blue breaking the silence. He smirked and looked down at me.

"_Jace, Jace Herondale__" _He again looked down at me and smiled: a full blown one. _"And you?"_

"_Clary Adele_ _Fairchild" _I replied and silence settled down in the room as he just stroked my back with his hand that he had put around me to pull me closer. He rubbed circles on my back my eyes felt heavy and I sighed in contentment and closed my eyes. I was just about to fall asleep when a bang disrupted me from sleeping.

That's when all hell broke loose. Yelling came from downstairs and quickly Jace jumped up and pulled on his pants then he helped me up and put a shirt on me as I threw on my pair of underwear. That's when the door busted open and two cops came in.

"Already this party is over" They shouted and Jace hid me from their view but I still got a glimpse of one of the officers. _Duke_- husband of my mother's best friend. I knew at that moment I was royalty screwed.

"_What you hiding boy?" _Duke whispered and as he said that I stepped into view with my hair all messy makeup smudged and in Jace's t-shirt.

"_Ah hell" _He shook his head and walked over to me. "_What were you thinkin' darling' your parents would be so disappointed and will be when we get you home. And you boy what are you doing with a fourteen year old. _

Jace looked at me with disappointment and disbelief. He generally looked shocked_. "What- Clare- __**what?" **_ The police looked at each other and shook their heads Duke grabbed my hand and led me out of the room my last look at Jace was on the ground kneeling with his hands behind his back with him getting handcuffed. His eyes were still the stormy golden bronze but clouded over in disbelief. It was my entire fault.

"_What's going to happen to him?" _I asked as I climbed in the back seat of the squad car.

"_Probably facing a couple years in prison" _He replied and that was the end of the topic. Lights from the city were off in the distance. The car came to a blanket of silence. The moon was high in the sky.

The police car rolled up to my house. The house was light blue three story tiny house. It was a small but comfortable house big enough for me and my parents. Duke walked me slowly to the door his eyes shone with sympathy. He knew how my step-dad would react, my step-dad was the head of the church here in town and being a good person was all he wanted me to do. My head hung low as I walked up to the steps and stood in front of my door. The chilly air brushed across my legs raising goose bumps. When my parents opened the door they scanned my appearance and shook their heads. I couldn't stand it. The disappointment in their eyes or the way my step-dad shook his head in disgust. All my step-dad did was point his finger in the direction of my room and I took off.

Later that night as I lay in bed I could hear my parents fighting. It was hard after they found out everything from Duke they sent him away with thanks then didn't make eye contact with me as they told me to go to my room. It's been an hour hearing them go back in forth.

"_She's just a girl Luke she didn't know what she was doing; she's probably punished herself to"_

"_NO! She needs consequences she sent a guy to__** jail**__ for crying out loud, she's ruined her future, __**our future**__"_

"_How explain to me because I do not understand"_

"_People are going to gossip-"_

"_SCREW PEOPLE" _My mother raised her voice and I flinched.

"_Word is going to get around Jocelyn, job offers our going to get turned down, she's tainted now her husband's not going to want her and don't get me started on how the church is going to react."_

"_So this is about you now, huh? It's always about the church I don't care if you're the priest or not she's our __**daughter"**_

"_We have to send her to Saint Mary's Rehab center"_ Well I guess I didn't hide the fact that I was drunk almost every night as good as I thought. Since I was about thirteen I would go to parties with Callie and come home hung over from the previous night, I thought I had hid it well. It's not like they ever mentioned anything to me about it.

"_Luke please I already lost one child to alcohol don't make me lose another" _My mother sobbed out and I heard the door slam as my mother's sobs drowned out my own. My mother had never brought up my brother in over four years, six years since it happened. My brother was 16 and on his way home from his job as an assists at a vet hospital. He was driving on a highway from over a curve another car slammed into his and totaled both cars. They say it was a group of teenagers coming home, drunk from a party. My brother was in a coma for four months before he passed away.

I was little and don't remember much from then or I chose to block it out of my head. It didn't honestly like hurt me as much as it did my parents me and my brother never got along, he was always jealous of me and I was jealous of him. He thought I was spoiled because I was the littlest and I thought he was the perfect "golden" child. I do regret though not ever saying I love you to him before he died. In honesty though I looked up to him sometimes.

I knew I had messed up big time. My father wanted me gone and my mother was too busy re-mourning her son and the one that I had become to actually ask me what I thought. I was tearing this family apart. It was just my personality I craved adventure and I didn't have it in this family. It was my fault that everything was going wrong.

I had made my decision I decided that my fate wasn't to be here. I needed to get up, to go out on the open road where my damaged body would be accepted. That was all I needed, acceptance and I knew I definitely wasn't going to get it here. Getting up I tiptoed around my room collecting everything I deemed worthy of taking. Packing into a small leather bag I saw _his _t-shirt and quickly threw it in the bag with the rest of my clothes and toiletries. I walked over to my window and took one look at my room. On my bed I left a short note enough to get what I wanted out to my parents.

_I'm sorry. I love you guys so much, it's my fault so I'll just leave, don't worry about me –Clare-bear_

Finally I scanned the room one more time. The fluffy stuffed bear on my dresser caught my attention. One of the button eyes have fallen off and its fur was matted sometimes with dirt in spots and the spots of where I gripped it were on it. It was from my childhood it represented everything I wasn't at this moment, _innocence_. I hesitated then grabbed it and fled the room climbing out my window. I hopped down on the ground and ran from the only home I knew.

Abandoned train tracks were just a few blocks away from my home. So in the dark I held my teddy bear close to my heart and went off into the dark. I was leaving behind my life, leaving my childhood most of all leaving behind all that is innocent.

**Okie dokie, it's been forever since I've been on this site and I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry! The other story I just lost interest in so I thought I'll start and finish this one then maybe go back and finish book two of my series. Anywho please comment and tell me what you think- and I just noticed Jonathan is always dying or dead in my books, hehe sorry Jonathan! :) Ok have a great day guys! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

2 months later (Won't Go Home Without You)

Cold hard concert floor met me as I lay down. I was about ready to give up, if it wasn't for the few hundred I had I probably would have given up a long time ago. The streets were my home and I was almost out of money for food. About a weeks' worth of food was left in the dollars I had left. Though I haven't ate all day and I wanted to go as long as possible as to not waste any food.

It's not anybody's fault though. Only mine, but I couldn't stay home. Go to rehab, face my parent's disappointed faces when I got up every morning, rumors when school started up again, and most of all I couldn't go and testify against Jace he didn't deserve any of it but because of me he was. Guilt was eating inside of me and even more when I found out something that changed everything.

How I found out was simple, my monthly of course. I missed it; well I guess you expected it though. I was so deep into the passion; I'm guessing he was too that we forgot about consequences of our actions. Everything was falling apart. And I just watched it as it fell the pieces would just crumble in my hand. I hated everything, I hated _it. _The baby just complicated everything. No I didn't regret leaving home, but I regretted ever taking a step into the room.

Ok I'll be truthful I don't regret anything; I just wish it didn't have to end like this. I hated life right now and there was nothing I could do about it. As much as I wanted to blame the baby I knew I couldn't everything was my fault I was just a screw up, and it was my entire fault.

Everything was screwed up right now. Through it all there is one thing that keeps me going, dark golden eyes. His face keeps running through my head, is the baby going to have his nose, or chin, or eyes, maybe even his smirk. I thought about everything but I knew there was only one way out of this. It tore my heart to pieces but I thought it was what had to happen.

I was going to head down to the anonymous abortion clinic. Maybe I could get a nurse there and convince her to let me in for at least hundred it was a long shot though.

I sighed and turned over trying to get comfortable on the hard cold concrete by a shop. I closed my eyes and let out another heavy sigh. Everything again came rushing back. Then it happened, my childhood came back into my memories.

_I screamed and ran from the boy that was chasing me. He tackled me down to the grass and tickled my sides. _

"_Mommy help!" I giggled and tried to push off the boy._

"_Come on Clare let me have it" the boy aka my best friend at the time Alec tried to yank the necklace out of my time" My mom went over to me and picked Alec off of me._

"Clary_ that wasn't yours to start with" My mom scolded and touched my cheek. _

_I pouted and handed the necklace to Alec. He ran off and handed it to the girl that stood by the swings eating ice cream. She blushed and took the necklace from Alec. Alec then blushed even brighter as she kissed his cheek._

"_Ew I don't understand mom, boys have cooties why is she kissing him, bleck" I scrunched up my face. My mom glanced at me and smiled._

"_My little girl" She sighed "Please don't grow up"_

_I giggled "I don't want to boys are icky!" She just sighed "One day little one you won't think about like that" I just laughed and pretended to know what she meant by that._

Now I know. Silent tears ran down my face, _I'm sorry mom. _My thoughts were yanked from my head as I was pulled up by the sleeve.

"Look what we got here Drake" A guy slurred as the grip on my arm tightened. "This one's a beauty huh?" He pushed me into the arms of another guy. His breath wafted over me and I gagged, of course alcohol.

"What's your name whore" The guy asked as he slid his hand up my side. I started crying and pushing his off.

"Leave me alone!" But he just laughed. Drake held me against his chest as the other guy ran his hand up my shirt. I gasped as his cold hands ran along my ribs. Panicked I kicked my feet out. The guy fell with a thud as his family jewels were damaged.

"You little bitch!" He screamed and slapped me across the face once he got up. My lip split open and started to bleed.

"Hey dick heads why you don't pick on someone your own size" Some guy randomly yelled out. I peeked out from under my bangs and stared at my "hero." He was about 6'8 aka really tall and toward over everybody. He wasn't buff but wasn't lanky either, kind of in the middle. His brown hair was cut short and styled to have a small curve on the top.

The gang of guys stood up and looked to the leader with question in their eyes. The leader looked at my hero one more time before running off. All the way mumbling something about not wanting to get involved with the "police."

My hero slowly approached me and crouched beside me. His eyes lit up and he smiled down at me.

"Are you okay?" He asked slowly. I nodded my head and began to get up with his help.

"Of course I'm okay" but right after that a wave of dizziness hit me and like the damsel in distress I was, I fainted right into his arms.

The sound of rushing water and horribly off key singing awoke me from my deep slumber the next morning. I rolled over and looked to see a cup of water right next to my face on the night stand. Unable to resist I took a sip, then a gulp but I choked when a sight startled me from the door.

It was just like my fantasy's; the steam rolled into the world and the drop dead gorgeous male stood in front of the door a towel hung low on his hips. His eyes widened when he took in the sight of me, choking and coughing on the bed. He rushed to my side and rubbed my back his bare arms caressing my torso.

"Are you alright, I didn't mean to startle you" he said with a thick masculine voice, as if he couldn't get more perfect. "Maia! She's awaken!" He craned his neck as he called out the door from the bed.

A lady with dark brown curly hair stepped into the room and surveyed me. She quietly tapped my back. Of course she was really pretty too. Then I noticed the wedding rings on both of them.

"Are you okay dear, it seems you haven't eaten in days, and I'm no nurse but I think you passed out from hunger so let's get some food in ya, yea?" She handed me a tray filled with a bowl of soup and a cup of water. Carefully she fed me a spoonful and in the silence I ate it up. After the bowl was empty on the bottom she took away the tray then expectedly looked at me.

"Are you going to tell us your name?" She asked. I shook my head and clutched the bed sheets. It was silent for about 5 minutes before the husband spoke up.

"Here maybe this will help I found it along with your stuff" he handed me the torn up teddy bear and smiled big at me. I quickly latched onto it and clutched it to my chest. My face buried into the soft fur and I inhaled my home smell.

"It's Clarrisa but people call me Clary" I finally said into the bear. The couple sighed glad that they were getting somewhere.

"I'm Maia and this is my husband Jordan" The lady with brown hair said and smiled big at me. "How old are you Clary?"

"I'm fourteen" I said and timidly looked around, now that I was on my own I had lost the confidence I once had when I was back home.

"What are you doing on your own sweetie?" Jordan spoke up from behind Maia. My mind automatically turned to turmoil, what was I going to say? Lie and tell them I'm an orphan? Lie again and say my parents were abusive. Or tell the truth? I decided not to tell them everything.

"My parents didn't like the decisions I was making, so I ran away." I took a breath "they planned to send me to a mental hospital" Ok so maybe not the whole truth. "They're crazy!"

"Oh dear" The lady just ate up my lie. Jordan on the other hand looked doubtful but didn't say anything else.

"Don't worry I don't mean to intrude I'll leave as soon as I can." I said. She shushed me with the wave of her hand.

"Don't be silly dear, we want you here, I honestly get a little lonely when Jordan goes to work and I need some help around the house. Please stay here" I was a little apprehensive I mean I had just met these people and they wanted me to live here, but I guess if I want the first months of my pregnancy to go ok I would have to be here. Then when I started showing I would hit the high road and get the heck out of here.

It would be a tough decision but I was willing to take the risk. I had no idea how my future was going to turn out, nothing was for certain but I knew with the extra help in the beginning it would help. I was ready for whatever the world threw at me even if I was alone, because I knew I was truly never _alone _I would always have this baby right inside of my heart.

"Fine I'll stay" and I wasn't just talking about me.

**Honestly, people are always like "omg like shes like fourteen thats way to young" but this is my story and real fourteen year olds are getting involved in sex, and drugs. It's hard to accept but it is happening as sad as it is. Anyways I know the ages are switched up from the books but this is my writing so i'll make it how I want! :) Also they are all human-sorry no epic fight scenes with demons! :( but I hope you enjoyed this chapter comment and tell me what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Begin Again

Leaning over the porcelain bowl I threw up the contents of last night's dinner. It was becoming a routine of me waking up around 7:00am just to rush to the bathroom to throw up. The Kyle's (their last name) had moved me into the a guest room where I had my own bathroom so I was hoping they wouldn't notice I mean so far they haven't mentioned anything yet. It's been two more months since I have been here and so far as long as I just wore t-shirts instead of skin tight thins you wouldn't notice I was pregnant.

"Are you not telling us something" Jordan's voice spoke out from behind me. Startled I wiped my mouth turning around to face him.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"This" he pointed to me next to the toilet "You're here almost every morning, honey are you bulimic?" He asked his eyes softening.

Relieved that he didn't even consider the thing that I was I sighed and looked at him. "No ever since I was a little girl my stomach can' handle a lot. I'm sorry to disturbed you"

"Do you want to go see a doctor and see if he can put you on medication?" he asked.

"No I'm fine like I said I've had it since I was little it's no problem" He looked like he didn't want to let go of the situation but did anyways. That was when Maia walked into the room.

"Party in the bathroom?" She asked lightly her face shone with her smile. I flushed the toilet and turned to face her.

"Just a little upset stomach" I said lightly. Her face crinkled with confusion and rubbed my back.

"Are you ok"

"Yea I'm fine" I raised my arms above my head and stretched my t-shirt rose a bit and I pulled it down quickly. But not before Maia had got a glimpse of my stomach.

"Lift up your shirt young lady" Maia suddenly said. Startled I flinch and clutched the edge of my shirt. She made her way towards me and lifted up the shirt herself.

"Is that what I think it is?" She asked looking at the swollen stomach.

"If you mean an enlarged food baby then yes?" My voice was loud and clear but I knew my eyes twitched as usual when I lie. Maia started at me.

"I think you know what I'm talking about Clare, please I won't judge just tell me the truth. You've been tired all the time, you grown like 20 pounds since we first met you, you have morning sickness, and you have weird food cravings I'm not an idiot Clarrisa please be honest." I sighed and left to go sit on the bed singling for them to follow me. Of course it was going to be hard but I did strangely trust these people.

And so when we all sat down the words flowed out of my mouth telling my story I couldn't believe how fast I could talk. I started out with my home life and how I thought it was cool to drink and smoke just to go against my parents. I told them I only did minor stuff because secretly I was afraid of anything else. Then I told them about Jace and how he was everything that people said they didn't want so I just wanted him even more. Finally with details in between my story was complete. Jordan and Maia sat beside me, Maia holding my hand and Jordan rubbing my back soothingly.

"Do you hate me?" I asked timidly. My green eyes filled lightly with tears. Maia body visibly softened and she pushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"No sweetie, your welcome to stay here I'm glad you told us the truth but I think your parents are missing you a lot now"

"No please, please I can't go back. They don't know I have a kid, please" I pleaded. They looked at each other for a second that felt like eternity. Finally they pulled from their stare and nodded their heads.

"You can stay" Jordan nodded. Quickly I jumped on them, hugging them tight.

"Thank you. thank you. thank you!" I squealed.

They smiled at me. For once in my life I felt my heart fill with acceptance. It was going to be a long 4 months but at least I wouldn't be alone.

**3 month and 2 weeks later:**

Ok I completely regret saying I wanted to have company because right now I just wanted to curl up in a ball and be alone. The pain was excruciating. To make matters worse Maia and Jordan were up front in the car arguing the directions to the hospital.

My labor pains had begun at 2:03am this morning since then I kept it to my self since the morning at 7:00am and that's when I finally told Maia that I was going into labor. After a quick lecture about waiting so long they got me into the car and drove off into the hospital.

Maia had her panties in a twist because the baby was arriving early but she would just have to suck it up. I was suddenly glad again for the company when they wheeled me into the room and checked me over.

My heart broke when they told me there was a complication and they had to do a C-section or else the baby wouldn't make it. Thankfully fully knocked up on drugs I didn't feel anything but Maia and Jordan on both sides of me whispering reassuring lines.

Finally at 8:36am on January 4th a little 6 pound and 5 ounce baby boy was born into this world. He was rushed off to be checked and they said he had slight lung defect but other than that he was as healthy as a premature baby could be.

"He's beautiful" Maia whispered as she leaned over and touched his face as he lay in my arms sleeping. I nodded my head afraid if I spoke that the tears falling down my face would become a river.

"What are you going to name him" Jordan asked also cooing over the baby.

"Christopher Jordan Fairchild" I smiled as I looked into his newborn blue eyes.

"Jordan?" Jordan questioned looking at me

"Yea" I looked at both of them "You guys have done so much for me" Their eyes welded up with tears and we did a quick group hug.

"What about Christopher?" Maia asked.

"It was the father's middle name, I want his to always have a piece of his father even though he won't be there to watch him grow up"

"Christopher" Maia repeated "I like it"

**Sorry it's been so long I have been at two different camps all of June but anyways since I'm home now the chapters will start coming in! :) Hope you enjoyed and please comment I need to know what you think. Thanks again hope you have a great day!**

**P.S: Sorry it's going kinda fast right now, I'm just uber excited to have Jace back ;) **


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4: You and I (Ingrid Michaelson)**_

**4 years later**

I laid my keys near the entrance of my cold empty apartment. It was 7:30 in the morning and I had just gotten home from work. Of course people judged me when they saw me on the side of the streets in the corner. They don't know what it's like though to be forced to do something so disgusting just to make ends meet.

I tried I really did. I looked for months for any job offering that came up, I even tried to work in the fast food industry. That lasted for about a year, I was working 5 jobs and still getting nowhere only barely getting by and never had enough energy for anything. Things started to add up though food bills, electric, pluming, car, apartment, and most of all money for my beautiful baby Christopher. Now I know what your thinking, how can you just leave Christopher in the middle of the night to go get money. Truth is Christopher doesn't know who I really am, when he was about 2 months Maia and Jordan found out that they couldn't have kids.

Maia had a egg defect to where when ever she ovulate the eggs rejected any type of sperm. The couple was borderline depression; one of their life goals was to have a family. So making the best decision I could I signed over the child guardian papers over to the Kyle's. Now Christopher just thinks of me as Maia's sister, his aunt. Secretly I didn't want to be a bum parent so ever month I give money to the Kyle's to help pay with Chris's expensive even if they didn't need any help from me.

I had told them that I found a really good paying job working at a recording studio but that wasn't completely a lie. My day time job was being a secretary at Salem Recording's but it doesn't pay as much as the Kyle's think. When I was 16 years old I had found a good paying job as a prostitute. I felt bad for deceiving them but I just couldn't bring myself to tell them I had become a young prostitute at 19 years. My pimp Money (original right?) thinks I just recently turned 21 but he doesn't really care he just wants money. I'm one of the lucky ones that he gives my percentage of 50% each night which usually doesn't happen but he knows if he loses me it would be the end of his career and he is a pretty decent guy.

My apartment that I bought was pretty small but comfortable. There are two small bed rooms and one bathroom, and a kitchen/living room. One of the bed rooms is decorated by Christopher because once a month he comes over and hangs with his "Aunt" for a week. Other then when he is over the apartment is quiet and cold.

I sat down on my black leather couch and lounged across it. Sighing I shook my head and closed my eyes. It was a tough night but I had brought in enough money to last me two weeks for everything, I even had enough to take Chris on a trip to the amusement park the next time he visits. That was the most rewarding thing about getting "dirty" money. It's seeing the look of pure joy cross my sons face when he takes a trip with me even if it cost a lot. His reactions are priceless though.

My cell phone shrilled next to me on the coffee counter bringing me out of my thought. Quickly I grabbed the old flip phone and brought it to my ear.

"HI!, Clary speaking" I spoke

"Auntie Clary you'll never guess what!" An excited voice yelled from the other side. instantly my mood brightened and a smile broke out over my face.

"Um you grew 5 feet tall?" I guessed.

"Nooooo silly! I got the lead part as a apple in our spring recital for the elementary"

"Really that's great honey! but your not in elementary yet?" I was slightly confused by this point.

"The preschool is having their own song and we get to play fruits!" He shouted excitedly, he always has been the talkative one.

"That's great sweetie pie I'm glad that it's what you wanted you deserve the best!" I said and my eyes filled slightly with tears at the thought of my little boy growing up.

"otay Mommy want's to speak to you so thank you and I love you Auntie!" He sung

"I love you to baby" I said and I heard rustling on the other end as the phone was passed to Maia.

"Hey girl how are you doing?" She asked

"I'm doing good, making it that's all that matters" I smiled.

"Is that the truth?" She asked.

"He's growing up so fast" I choked out. She laughed softly on the other end.

"They all do sweetie, It's life your growing up to. You're not the scared 14 year old I first met. You're a brave young mother who would do anything for her child even give up her child for what's best"

"thanks Maia" I said. I looked at the clock above the wall and sighed.

"I have to go work starts at 10 and I want some sleep, I didn't sleep well last night so I'm going to try to get some now, Bye Maia"

"Bye sweetie and don't work to hard" I could tell by her voice she was smiling from the other side. Getting up from the couch I stretched out my over-used muscles and made my way to the shower to wipe the sweat and sex from my body. Once again I was disgusted by my self but shook it off. It had to be done, for Christopher.

The warm water ran over my body and smoothed anything I had clenched up. Using my spongy I wet it down with soap and scrubbed my body till it was red. Finally I dried off and changed into my PJ's. My pajamas consisted of plaid cotton pants and _his_ t-shirt from years ago. Climbing into the big empty bed I gripped my pillow tight.

It was hard sometimes to go to sleep knowing nobody was beside me but I got through it and fell asleep accepting the fact that this was the life that I had chosen for me. I just had to face the consequences. I made my bed and now I had to lay in it, alone.

_**County Jail In the Middle Of Know Where**_

_The man shook out his golden hair as he put on the white shirt and threw on his black leather jacket over it. Next came his blue jeans and his combat boots. Finally he was out of the hideous orange jumper and back into his regular clothes._

_Once he walked out of the room a room full of familiar people smiled at him and rushed to his side. A tall beauty rushed to his side and covered him in hugs squeezing him as tight as she could._

_"Don't ever leave us like that again" She cried softly her stone face breaking. _

_"I won't Iz it was a mistake to begin with" The man's deep baritone voice rung out. Simon was next and gave him a hand shake. Then Simon stepped back and wrapped his arms around Isabel. _

_"welcome back to the real world" He smiled. Next a black hair and blue eyed person stepped out and greeted his best friend._

_Alec patted the man's back and gave him a "man" hug._

_"It's good to have you back"_

_"It's good to be back" The blonde said and Jace stepped outside into freedom for the first time in 4 years ._

_**Authors Note: OKIE DOKIE WE ARE BACK ON TRACK! JACE IS BACK! haha I'm excited this story can now start rolling. Anyways this is not edited-I'm to lazy. I hope you liked it and the next update should be soon! Please comment it really pushes me to write more. Oh and I have no idea how the charges of sleeping with a minor go but in my book it made him go 5 years with one year off for good behavior because Jace is a good boy. ;p**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Love In A Coffee Shop (Landon Pigg)**

The hand tugged once more on my wrist and dragged me into the cozy coffee shop around the corner. The walls were painted a soft orange that was relaxing and welcoming. The tan furniture booths sat around the outskirts of the shop and tables and chairs lined the middle. It was a pretty good sized place and well run by the management.

"Please Auntie, pweety pwease" His cute voice pleaded and he shot me the puppy dog face. I rolled my eyes and looked down at Chris.

"No coffee, it's not good for you. Maybe when you're older"

"I am older today it's my birthday" I looked down at my watch, 7:14am and smiled down at the blonde angel.

"Not until another 1 hour or so" He rolled his eyes and let go of me hand.

Going up to the front I went up to the counter to order. I looked down at the little boy and smiled. "How about a mint hot coca instead" I asked. Chris smiled excitedly and nodded his head.

"Yummm" I laughed softly then turned to the counter again to order. Turning back down to Chris I pointed him out to a booth in the back.

"Why don't you go pick us a seat" Chris zoomed over to the back as I waited for the coffee and hot chocolate to arrive.

Jace picked up his mint hot chocolate and drowned the rest as he got up to from his seat. He liked the quiet, warm and cozy coffee shop on the corner of a less busy part of Main Street. Since he was 5 his mom would take him to this coffee shop until she had died when he was 14. Since then he would come here and do his main thinking, also write some of his most hit songs. After his mom died he started to take his depression to music. He would write down everything in the form of notes. When he was 16 his adoptive brother Alec had decided to start a band. His sister Isabel took over as lead singer and soon after Simon came into the band also.

Jace walked over to the trash can and threw his cup away when a little ball of energy knocked into his legs. The little boy looked up at the blonde and smiled.

"Hey mister! I'm 5 today" Jace looked down at the boy and smiled back.

"Really well happy birthday" Jace said and held out his hand. "I'm Jace"

"I'm Christopher, but you can call me Chris because you're my new friend"

"Oh so I'm your friend now?" The boy nodded once again.

"Yep because you have my hair" The boy said and shook out his blonde hair like a dog. "My mom and dad say my hair is interesting because I'm the only one in my family with blonde hair. My aunt even has bright red hair but she looks nothing like her sister" Chris continued to blabber "but I have my aunt's eyes she says I'm special because I look more like her than my mommy"

Jace smiled lightly at his excited chatter then looked at his watch. "It was nice to meet you Chris but I have to get back to my family we have worked to do today" He held out his hand and surprisingly the little boy instead ignored his hand and hugged Jace around the waist.

"Thanks for being my new friend" The boy said then ran off into the back of the store. Jace once again shook his head at the inquired little boy. Part of Jace thought that he should have scolded the boy for being so close to strangers. Then again he couldn't shake the feeling of being familiar with the boy. Maybe it was his looks but then again he also felt some sort of connection like he knew him or something. Shaking off the thoughts Jace exited the building and walked off into the direction of his apartment building just around the corner of the street.

After taking the cups I walked to the back of the store to find Chris. He was sitting on one of the stools by the window swinging his feet back and forth. I set the cups down and sat down across from him.

"Aunt Clary" He said sounding serious but thoughtful. "Are kids usually not supposed to look like their mommy and daddy?"

My eyes widened and I slightly panicked. "Um yea um sometimes it just happens" He nodded then his regular bright smile lite up his face.

"I met a new friend just now" He said.

"Really what was his name?"

"Jazz, um no, Jake, no uh I can't remember" He said.

"You goof" I lightly laughed. "Where did you meet him?"

"By the trash can he was throwing away his cup"

"You know you're not supposed to talk to strangers" Chris picked up his cup and took a seat and started to whine when the hot liquid burned his tongue.

"Owwwy" He moaned and stuck out his tongue. I rolled my eyes and patted his head.

"That's why you wait to drink hot things" I said. Chris placed his cup down and pouted.

"It was good" He said and stuck out his bottom lip.

"So are you excited about your party this afternoon?" I questioned. His face fell and he gave me a weird pout.

"I'm not supposed to know" he grumbled.

"Oh sorry um forget I said anything, there's no party" Quickly I tried to cover up my tracts. "Act surprised when we get to the party okay munchkin?"

"Yea suuure Aunt Clary. Sometimes I don't know about you." I gasped my eyes widening in surprise.

"Did you just insult me?" I asked.

"Nope, well maybe it's just you're not up to my smarty level yet"

"So I'm not as intelligent as you?" My eye brow rose up as I asked.

"Nope sorry Auntie it happens as daddy says 'shit happens' yep" My jaw fell from my face.

"That is a bad word young man"

"Shit?" he asked. Again my jaw hit the table.

"Oh gosh yes that word. I don't want to hear that from your mouth again or I'm washing it with soap"

"You sound like mommy" He pouted.

"Well she has a point" I shook my head and decided it was time to head back to my apartment for the surprise party.

Getting up I helped Chris out of his seat handed him his drink and took mine. Grabbing his hand I made my way out of the coffee shop and onto the streets. The bustle of people had me grabbing Chris's hand tightly. It was a short few minutes to get to my apartment it was about 4 blocks from the café. Quickly I made my way around the corner when a slight force had me go backwards letting go of Chris's hand and spilling coffee all over my white blouse.

"Oh my gosh I'm sorry" The person said and helped me regain my balance.

"No it's fine" I said and reached for Chris hand again and examining the stain that was presented on my shirt.

"I really am sorry" his voice pulled me from my thoughts and I looked up at his face. Bushing the fiery red hair frizz from my face I gasped and looked into his eyes.

"Oh my god" and the coffee went tumbling to the ground.

**Mawhahahaha cliffy! Anywho ok so I realize some of the stuff doesn't match up, well later I'll fix that. Anyways I have a question for the readers: Do you want**

**1: More frequent chapter updates (every 1-2 days) but short chapters (1,000-2,000 words)**

**Or**

**2: Less frequent chapter updates (1-2 times a week) and longer chapters (2,000-4,000 words)**

**Thanks for reading and comment they really lighten up my day and make me work hard to get a chapter written. **

**P.S: Each chapter is named after a song-sorry if I didn't make that clear :p**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The Forgotten (Green Day)**

"It's you" I stuttered. My eyes widened and my heart hammered in my chest.

I was having mixed feelings I can't believe he was here, right in front of me.

"It's good to see you Clary, it's been years" He said and pulled me into a hug. At first I was frozen but I melted into his warm embrace and sighed.

"I missed you" My eyes filled with tears.

"I missed you too Clare-bear" He softly patted my back. "How have you been?" We pulled away and I whipped my tears away smiling.

"Managing" He just then looked down at the person clinging to my hand.

"Who are you?" He asked and then his eyes widened "Holy shit, he's the spitting image of you except the hair"

"Hey that's a bad word mister and I'm Chris" He stuck his head in the air. "And Aunt Clary is the best aunt in the world; she's my mommy's sister"

"But Clary you don't have a sis-"Quickly I put my hand over his mouth.

"I'll explain later" I said and glared softly at him. He nodded his head and pulled my hand off his mouth. He bent down and stuck his hand out to Chris.

"I'm Alec I used to be your Aunt's best friend" Alec mentioned. Nodding my head at him I looked down at Chris.

"Do you mind if Alec comes to your party" I looked up at Alec "If that's ok with you"

Chris nodded his head "I'm fine with it" Alec studied my face for a second then nodded along with Chris.

"I was just heading to a friend's house so I'll text him and say I can't come right now" We continued to walk down to my apartment in silence the only sound coming from our footsteps and from the clicks as Alec texted his friend. We finally made it to my apartment. Alec looked up to the red brick apartment housing.

"This seems like you" He said and I smiled at his comment.

"Wait till you see the inside" Chris said and grabbed his hand leading him up the winding stairs. I was on the third level and I assume the owner gave it to me because I am young and can manage a few stairs.

We all stepped into the apartment and I flicked on the lights as everybody that knows Chris stepped out behind furniture.

"Happy birthday Chris" People sung. There were about 9 people that crowded the room. Mostly all of them were Maia's relatives. I smiled slightly as they crowded around the birthday boy smothering him in attention. My baby was growing up so fast.

Maia came over to me and asked about Alec who was standing next to me all awkwardly.

"He's a friend. I need to change and talk to Alec so can you keep the guest at bay till I get back" I winked at her and took Alec's hand and dragged him to my room. My room was nothing special; the walls were painted white with photos of Chris plastered on them by tape. My bed cover was a simple royal blue with black swirls. There was a TV hanging across my bed and a small desk shoved in the corner. My closet sat in the other corner and I made my way to it. Grabbing on a new shirt I tugged it over my head.

"So I guess you have a lot of questions?" I looked back at him. He sat on the edge of my bed studying the pictures.

"Can you just start from the beginning" He said and patted the seat next to him. I sighed and begun my story.

"After you moved at age 14 me being 12 I started to do bad stuff Alec" I shook my head. "Mostly drinking and partying every chance I got. I'm ashamed of what I did because I had no reason to act like I did. Anyways one night when I was 14 it got hectic and I made a mistake. I got knocked up" His jaw dropped slightly.

"But-but you were 14 Clary-"I cut him off and gave him a look.

"I took the first way out of there and ran away. My parents didn't know I was pregnant and they would have disowned me anyways send me off to some Christian boarding school. Of course first they would make me get an abortion. So I took off along the train tracks. Then I met Maia and Jordan they saved me from having to die on the streets. I owe them my life. I lived out the next 9 months like normal living with the Kyle's. After Chris was born I handed him off to Maia and Jordan, they found out they couldn't have kids and let's face it I couldn't take care of a kid on my own. So I did what was best for Chris and told him that I'm his Aunt" I finished my story and turned to face Alec.

"Holy shit Clary" And Alec wrapped his arms around my slim body.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you like I promised" He laid a kiss on my forehead then squeezed my body.

I rolled my eyes "Alec you couldn't help the fact that your parents moved" Then I leaned over to give him a kiss on the cheek. Last minute being curious he turned his head to see what I was doing and our lips crashed together. Shocked I pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry" His eyes looked back into mine.

"I won't leave you Clary this time I'll always be your shoulder to lean on. Let me make up the years we have lost. You have always been my best friend since we were in diapers. We will always be best friends this is fate. We knocked into each other for a reason and that reason alone should keep us together. I have missed you so much" Slight tears had formed into my eyes and once again hesitantly I pushed our lips together once again.

There were no sparks but soft gentleness overwhelmed me. I felt safe in his arms. I put my arms around his neck as we moved our lips slowly together. He tasted like fresh mint and coffee. He pulled back and whipped the tears from my face.

"God I have missed you"

"I missed you too Alec" He placed a soft kiss on my lips and hugged me tight.

"I could get used to this" I had to chuckle at his comment.

"Me too, so you're not scared off by the fact I have a kid"

"No it only shows your bright and caring side. One that I've never seen before and that makes me feel special to know your opening such a deep part of your life to me" At that moment I couldn't bring myself to mention my night-time job.

Our embrace was disrupted by a slight knock on the door. I dried off my tears and made my way to the door. I opened it and came face to face with Maia.

"We are about to start the cake and presents if you want to join us" She looked back at Alec and winked. He blushed and came to stand by my side and grab my hand.

"Yea let's go" She gave a pointed look at our entwined hands and whispered into my ear.

"You have a lot to tell me" I just smiled and shook my head.

"Yea I guess I do" And we walked into the living room to see my smiling sons face surrounded by the people he loved.

**Yea bet you didn't expect that- ok maybe you did haha! :) anyways Jace fans don't shoot me just yet, I have more up my sleeve. Now all you guys are probably thinking "Damn Clary you whore, you move fast" Well yes, yes she does! :p So you tell me**

**Team Jace or Team Alec**

**Thanks so much for commenting/reviewing it means a boat load to me. I always love to see how people react to my writings.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: A Team (Ed Sheeran) ***WARNING: Sexual content in this chapter & strong language*****

"Thanks Auntie for giving me this" Chris held up his new collection of hot wheels. He gave me a hug then walked over to the door where Maia and Jordan were waiting.

"Are you sure you don't want help cleaning up" Maia asked for the third time after Chris birthday party got over.

"Yes it's late, go home get Chris into bed he has school tomorrow. New Year's break is over" Maia nodded her head and the family hustled out the door and to their car. When they left Alec wrapped his arms around me from the back. He buried his face into my neck and placed soft kisses there. My head tilted on natural whim.

"Hmm you should probably head home to. I have work tomorrow early." My voice had lowered an octave and I could feel his smile into my neck.

"Ok yea I'll go but first I want a proper good night" He turned me around and planted his lips back on mine. He took it gently at first and it was slow. After a few seconds he pulled away and looked into my eyes. "Good night" he whispered. I smiled and kissed him for a second time.

"Good night"

When he left I started to pick up the trash of open presents around the living room. Then I wrapped the cake up in saran and made my way to the kitchen. Life for once was looking up. Once I had enough money saved up to give to Chris when he graduates to go to college I could then quit my job. My thoughts were interrupted by the shrill ring of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked into the phone.

"Yes Danni it's me Money, I got a job for you. He paid for just sex so no more, got it sweet cheeks? Think you're up for it"

"Yea I'll be there just text me the address" I hung up and walked to my room. Walking to my closet I went to the way back and pulled out a box hiding in the clothes. In the box were the skimpiest undergarments and dresses that I had. One pair of black heels was also placed into the box. Pulling out the black dress that had a red corset I threw it over my head and slipped on the heels. Then I grabbed a long coat also throwing it over the dress. I made my way to the door and checked the address; it was close enough to walk to.

Making my way down the street goose bumps had risen on my legs from the bitter January winds. The Brooklyn streets were empty but you could see in the horizon the lights from New York, New York. Turning the corner four blocks from my apartment you could see a lone car sitting by an alley way. As I got closer to the car a person stepped out. His beard was clean shaven and he was around his 30's. I also noticed the wedding ban on his hand.

"Are you Danni" He asked when we got in hearing distance.

"Yea I am" He nodded then made his way to his car.

"Hop in" I took a deep breath then turned into the character that I hide behind. My alternate Danni had surfaced. I was finally getting good at my job. I swayed my hips to the car then slowly lifted one leg at a time into the passenger seat. I looked at him through my thick lashes and smirked.

"So where we going" I asked. Then he started his car driving it into the alley nearby.

"Is this fine" he asked. I nodded my head.

"There are some ground rules first- You get what you buy nothing more nothing less. No kissing on the lips and you have to use protection" He held up the condoms.

"I get it" So with that I threw off my jacket and climbed into his lap. Slowly I unbuttoned his shirt and kissed down his chest after each button. I took a breath and added my shoes to the back then continued on to the customer.

After it was done I rolled back onto my seat pulling back all my clothes. His hands reached out onto my thigh and he came close to my private area.

"Wanna go to round two?" He asked huskily.

"Unless you want to pay for it" I said sternly and reached around to grab my coat. His hand slapped my ass as it was turned around. I turned around quickly to face him.

"Nothing less, nothing _more_" I reminded him.

"Look babe I ain't paying any more you know you want to go again" He reached out grabbing my hand and put it on his well _thing_. Then he made me grip it and start pumping reached out again he shoved my face down to the area. Quickly I shot out of the car.

"No you dick. No money no nothing" I said and started to walk away. As I was almost out of the alley I heard footsteps behind me then a click.

"Bitch turn around" Something in his voice made me cold and I turned around to face him. He held out the gun and pointed it to me as he stood about 5 feet away from me. Scared I walked closer to him.

"Ok I'm coming" I said then once I was close enough I kicked the gun out of his hand. Surprised out of reflex he shot his hand out and slapped me across the face.

"You whore!" He shouted then punched me to the ground. Turning back he reached for the gun but I crawled over to him and hit him back down. We wrestled for the upper hand when he hit me in the stomach and I tumbled over but I did get a few shots of my fist in first. I screamed for help when he kicked me in the ribs causing my screams to be cut short. Then I screamed again as he lunged for the gun. I tried to get up and hit him but his bud of the gun came across my temple making me tumble down to the ground. He straddled me taking off his pants again.

"Suck it!" he screamed and it was the first time I was scared for my life. When I didn't move he let out a growl and tried to shove it in my face while pointing the gun to me. His weight was suffocating me and I felt enclosed. Suddenly I could breathe as he was knocked off of me. Some guy had him on the ground and continued to pound in his face. Then the guy stopped and dragged the body to the car then turned to me.

"Are you okay?" His baritone voice asked me. Weakly I nodded my head and tried to stand up but came tumbling back down to a kneeling position. My savior came to my side.

"Here I'll help you" And he picked me up into his arms.

"My car is just around the corner I'll take you to the hospital" He told me.

"No!" I shouted then quickly calmed down. "I mean- well just no hospitals please?" I begged. I could be arrested if I went to the hospital.

"Okay well I'm not going to leave you my apartment is just around the corner too. Is it okay if I take you there and clean off your wounds?"

Too tired to argue I quickly agreed and we stepped out of the dark alley way and I saw the face of my savior for the first time. My eyes were so swollen I could only get out the fact he had semi long shaggy hair and it was blonde. He looked down at me and his eyes widened.

"Oh my God"' His hand came up to brush the fiery red hair out of my face "Clare?"

"Who- who are you?" I asked embarrassed that I couldn't recognize his face through my swollen eyes.

"It's me well, I don't know if you remember but it's Jace from 5 years ago"

"You-you're not in Jail?" I asked as we made our way into his apartment.

"No I-"I cut him off.

"Oh thank god I thought I ruined your life. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry Jace" I cried clinging to his jacket.

"You cut me off Clary I still went to jail the trails took up to a year to have because of rescheduling but eventually I got sentence to 5 years in jail. I got off a year with good behavior and no passed issues."

"I'm sorry I never meant for it to turn out like that" I sobbed into my hands as he placed me on what I guessed was a bed.

"Shhh" He shushed me "I'll go get the first aid kit, clean you up then we will talk. And Clary? That night I don't regret it was one of the best nights of my life"

After he came back and cleaned me off and after I took a shower, changing into his clothes I sat on the bed next to him.

"So what were you doing this late of night in an alley way alone with that creep"

"You would be disgusted by me if I told you" I said trying to harden my facial features.

"Try me, nothing you say could convince me to hate you Clary"

"I'm a prostitute" I told him with a straight face. His face fell into his hands.

"Tell me it isn't true" he looked up into my face. When he saw my face seeing that I wasn't lying he groaned.

"It's my entire fault; I took your virginity too soon" he cried and once again buried his face into his hands. For a brief moment my stone face dropped and my heart squeezed painfully.

"It wasn't your fault it was going to happen sometime"

"What happened Clary?" He asked "After I got taken away by the cops what happened?" I sighed and put back on my stone face.

"After the cops busted the party….." I continued on with everything that had happened, leaving out his kid of course.

"I'm so sorry Clary" He cried and crushed me into his chest. "I should have been there you must have gone through hell, just being left after taking your virginity taken one of your most precious gifts"

"I was the one who gave it up willingly don't forget that Jace" He took my face in his hands gently and looked into my eyes. They had finally swelled down, so now I could see.

'I'm sorry" he said once again. Something compelled me to lean forward so I did. Heat filled my body and I wrapped my arms around him as we kissed. Lust filled all of my senses and I could only think of his scents and his cinnamon flavor taste.

"Clary we shouldn't-"I cut him off once more with a kiss and straddled him. For the first time I was excited to bed a man my senses were on overdrive and I couldn't get enough of him. We fell back onto the bed him laying down with me on top. Soon his shirt was off and I felt his glorious abs. next mine then all clothes. One thing lead to the next and once again we had a night of passion for the first time in years. I didn't have one single ounce of regret for letting him kiss me like I know I should have.

**Authors note: Mwahahaha again were you expecting that no? yes? Maybe so? So here forms the love triangle that will have you pulled in two different directions. I hope you enjoyed it and had funny laughing at my lack of writing skills (it's not edited by the way, I'm way too lazy for that) :P Oh and if I didn't make it clear enough *looks around and whispers* "Clary and Jace did the nasty" hehe I can be so immature sometimes. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Words (Skylar Grey)**

For once in my life I woke up to complete bliss. His arms were wrapped around my body making warmth touch me to the bones. I snuggled further into him and sighed. It was a great night and just for one night I felt loved. I didn't deserve this of course, I was a horrible person who didn't deserve happiness. Or that's what I tried to tell myself. Jace started to shift and his arms went around my waist tighter. His legs also tightened on mine that were curled around each other.

"Good morning beautiful" He said and kissed my head. I rolled over on top of him and cuddled into his chest.

"Mmmhm" I purred closing my eyes. His constant hand that rubbed my back put me into a lull. Unfortunately the shrill ring of my cell phone woke me fully up. I through my arm across Jace and grabbed my phone from the end table. Jace groaned when my body rubbed against his. I giggled then raised the phone to my face to look at the text. I also had a missed call from money but I would deal with him later.

_Hope you slept well baby XOXO –Alec_

My heart dropped into my stomach and I could feel the blood drain from my face. Alec, my boyfriend-I cheated. The fact couldn't wrap around my head. I scrambled out of the bed almost face planting but didn't. Quickly I made my way to the laundry room and pulled out my dress/coat from the drier throwing them onto my self not even bothering with underwear. Jace came in the room as I was changing wearing a pair of jeans his boxers peeking out from the band of his jeans.

Coming around to my side Jace wrapped his arms around my waist and nuzzled my neck.

"What's the matter babe?" He asked his breath brushing against my neck. I shuttered and moved my way from him making my way to the kitchen.

"Where's the money" I asked my voice almost breaking I kept my head down trying not to look him into his eyes.

"What? What money?" He asked confused as again he trailed behind me.

"What did you think it was free" I asked trying not to make the tears fall. His face fell.

"What do you mean? Clary no-" I cut him off.

"The fuck, the sex it's not free just because I know you Jace. I want my money" I cried.

"Clary no!" He looked offended. "What we did in there was not some "fuck' or just "sex." I made love to you Clary. Clary I missed you that one night stand years ago meant the world to me. You are the world to me I have never forgot about you. Every night in jail I saw _your _ face Clary. Nothing got you out of my mind."

Finally tears had run down my face. I was trying horribly to justify my cheating and Jace didn't deserve having me in his life was already fucked up enough he didn't need any of that. "Just give me the money so I can be on my way" His face turned to disbelief to anger in seconds.

"Fine you want your fucking money" he wiped around and grabbed his wallet on the counter. He grabbed the bills inside and threw it at the ground by my feet. "There Clary take your fucking dirty fucking damn money" And like the dirty whore that I was I bent down on my knees with my vision blurred because of tears picking up the green paper on the ground. Quickly counting on both the hundreds and twenties I gasped.

"Jace this is too much" I choked out. He scoffed then left the room yelling as he walked out.

"Get the fuck out of my house slut, take your dirty money and go I don't care. Think of it as a pity tip for the whore of a prostitute"

Sobbing I grabbed the money the left over money and put some of it back on the counter. I had to leave before I broke down anymore.

Once I had made it to my own place I collapsed once the door closed. I had again nobody to blame but myself. I was horrible to Jace. He thought that the night had meant something and I just threw it back into his face. I could understand how hurt and upset he was. I didn't even mind the words he had said. I deserved everything that he had said.

The thing was though, that I did love Jace for the short amount of time I had with him I loved every second. He made me feel things that I had never felt before and it scared the hell out of me. So last night meant the world to me too. I was just to scared to admit I was falling for somebody who wasn't my boyfriend. Alec had nothing wrong with him except for the fact he was going after somebody damaged. I was to selfish to not give him up. He was safe, therefore something that I needed.

I should break up with him but I can't. And I was a hell of a bitch because of it. There was something that I had made my mind up about though I couldn't continue with how I lived my life.

My home phone rung in the distance and I crawled my way to it and picked it up.

"Hey Danni, it's me money you weren't picking up your cell I was worried I heard what happened. Don't worry nobody messes with Money's girls I got that dick back" I nodded my head even though he couldn't see me.

"Money I can't do this anymore- I quit, I'm sorry" Money was silent on the other end for a minute.

"I understand Danni, I know you went through a lot since I like you and you have some class I will let you go" He sighed on the other end. "I'll miss you Danni if you ever need me you know where to call"

"Bye money" and I hung up curled up into a ball and cried.

**Sorry about the long wait for this chapter. It was quite sad to write and I bet everybody hates Clary. Poor Jace :( Anyways the reason I was gone was because my uncle passed away and I was at his funeral. He lost a battle to cancer on June 29th so RIP Dave. So I'm sorry again but I hope you can understand that I just didn't want to write anything for a few days. Happy late fourth of July to my American readers. Please comment and favorite telling me what you think. **

**P.S: Sorry if this confusing but here are the ages:**

**Clary- is 19**

**Jace- is 24**

**Alec- 21**

**P.P.S: So tell me who do you want Clary to end up with? ;) What is one thing that you want to happen in this story? tell me in the comments please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Cold (Crossfade)**

The office was quiet for once as everybody went to their lunch break. For me I just sat there wanting to do everything that took my mind off the things that had expired the past days. Two days 3 hours and 26 minutes to be exact. Since then I was avoiding the missed calls from Alec and only talking to Maia to convince her I wasn't dead. This job was all I had to pay the bills with so I have been here 24/7 trying to work my ass off to maybe get a promotion as an assistant. Clicking away at my computer I looked at the bands/singers due to use the recording rooms. Two female singers in room A-B. One band in room A. A country singer in room B. Then the boy band in room C. That left two rooms left.

The boss's assistant waddled over (being nine months pregnant sucks) but still she went over and handed me the files.

"How you doing honey?" She asked as she leaned on the desk wiping the sweat that had built up on her forehead from the short walk.

"I should be asking you that, but I'm doing well. How are the twins" Her face lite up.

"They're just as excited to meet mommy as I am to meet them. They haven't stopped moving in days or at least that's what it seems like. Two weeks are left."

"You shouldn't be working" I reminded her scolding softly. She just shook her head.

"I'll mention you to boss while I go on maternity leave" She winked. "I like you kid stick around it'll be worth it" Then she walked away. I smiled lightly and went back to work. I looked over the files and sighed we had two people and one band wanting to come in. I would have to move the person in room B to make room but he was in a long time. Then I looked at the file again and saw that I had to make an appointment with another band for a schedule meeting with the boss. Looking at the file I dialed the number.

"Hello, this is Clary with Salen Records I was calling about a band meeting you wanted to be held with Mr. Louis."

"Yea" the guys' deep voice came over the headset. "That'd be great" The bell rang over the door as a group of people walked in. The first was a guy with brown hair so I motioned him to wait a moment.

"Yes so Mr.…" I trailed off.

"Mr. Duly. But you can call me Clayton I'm with the band Demise" I almost snorted at the name but contained myself.

"Well Mr. Clayton I can make you an appointment with Mr. Louis the earliest is Thursday at 8:45am but I would like you to understand that just because you have a meeting doesn't guaranty a contract with Salen records"

"Yes mam' I understand thank you I'll inform my band members of the meeting and we will be there Thursday at the right time."

"Try not to be late" I haven't looked up from my desk busy writing down the information needed. "Mr. Louis hates to be kept waiting"

"Yes thank you so much" I nodded

"Have a nice day Mr. Clayton" and I hung up my headset. I looked up and was surprised to meet face to face with Alec. His eyes landed on me and he smiled.

"I didn't know you worked here Clary" He then dropped his smile "Why haven't you answered my calls" He asked.

"Um- well I was busy working I'm so sorry Alec" I said then bowed my head.

"Nah it's okay but don't do it again" he winked then his face changed.

"So what room are we in" I looked down at my files.

"What's your band name?" I asked.

"ML Memory" he answered. "It was named after my little brother Max Lightwood he died in a freak accident when he was 7"

I nodded my head and pointed to the room "Your in room C. It has everything already except for the instruments but if you need any help with the equipment I will try my best to help or I can call in the Tech guy" I smiled.

"Thanks Clary but there-"He was cut off when the bell went off.

"Sorry guys I'm late I left my guitar at my house" I wanted to bury myself in a hole or hide under my desk. Jace stepped forward but froze when he saw me at the desk. His eyes hardened and he let out a small galre.

"What are you doing here" he almost growled.

"Um-Hi Jace" I awkwardly let out a uneasy smile.

"You know Clary, Jace?" Alec asked.

"Yea I do" He grumbled. "Do you know her?" Under his breath I could hear him mutter along the lines of "she probably slept with him to" but I guess I was the only one to catch it.

"Yea Jace this is the girl I was telling you about a couple days ago, my girlfriend." Jace's face hardened even more. Then his face broke out into a smile.

"Oh this is good" Jace laughed and I saw what he was about to do. He looked at me right in the eyes and I shook my head pleading with him silently to not to tell. He held my stare then sighed.

"Let's go" he suddenly said then walked towards the rooms.

"Bye Clary" Alec said and leaned over to kiss my cheek. "I'll call you later tonight" Jace let out an almost growl again and shot daggers at me then pulled Alec away. The burnet waved his hand at me then trailed behind the two grabbing a hand of a pretty black headed girl. She shot me a smile then walked off.

My racing heart calmed a bit when the next people walked in. I showed them the room they were in then sat down at my desk again.

Then I waited and waited. I was about to fall asleep at my desk when finally everybody was done with the rooms.

The bands and people started to walk away and I waved to everybody putting on a polite smile when Jace showed up with nobody around him.

"So that's it you cheat on my best friend with me and don't even tell me?" he asked his eyes flickering in its gold rings.

"It got out of hand Jace I'm sorry I didn't mean to end up like this. I didn't think-"He cut me off.

"Of course because you _never _think Clary" he yelled. I put my figure to my lips in a shushing motion.

"Please Jace-"again cut off.

"Were you ever going to tell me or even tell him?" He paused. "Does he even know you're a freaking prostitute?"

"I'm not anymore, after that night- I quit" I said and looked down looking at the pattern in the carpet under my desk.

"That makes it so much better doesn't it" he snarled in a low whisper.

"Jace you don't understand" I pleaded at him. Jace let out a sigh putting his hands on his head leaning on the desk.

"Clary then make me understand" He said softly. "I'm hurt Clary. I think I lo-"

"Hey Clary, Jace you ready to go" Alec came up behind Jace patting his back. Jace straightened out then nodded his head when the office phone rang. The sudden noise made Alec look up at me.

"Hello Salen Records this is Clary" I said and then I dropped the phone in shock.

"Clary!" "Clary are you alright?" I heard multiple voices ask. I then slowly picked up the phone again.

"Which hospital is he at?" I asked with a shaky voice. "I'll find a cab as soon as I can" then I hung up and tried to dial the cab phone. Since I lived in walking distance to my job I always walked and didn't have my car with me.

"Clary is everything alright?" Alec asked. "I can give you a ride"

"Yea a ride that'd be great"

"What's wrong?" He asked again.

"It's Chris- something happened."

* * *

**Sorry this kinda sucks, it's a filler (well kinda) but anyways I hope you still enjoyed. (NOT EDITED I'm to lazy) Comment on what you think I want to know what you think. Also tell me in the comments what one thing you want to have happen in this story I love input from other people. And you want your name in the next chapter or so? Put your name in the comments and it will be done! have a nice day everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Author note: okay so I wanted to put it my note up here for today. Anyway I hope you enjoy this chapter it was my goal to maybe have your heart strings tugged at. Comment and tell me what you think. I really love looking at your reviews it really makes my day and keeps me writing. It's inspiration. (Oh and for the Magnus lovers don't worry he will soon join us in the story, don't worry!) One more thing Clary name started out as Clary Fairchild but when she met the Kyle's' it was changed to Clary Kyle. (NOT EDITED once again I'm too lazy)**_

**Chapter 10: Monster You Made Me (Pop Evil)**

Rushing to the front desk I quickly put my hands on it and breathed out Chris's full name.

"Sorry only parents and siblings are aloud at this time" She said.

"Please you got to let me in" I pleaded as Jace and Alec crashed into my back from running into the building.

"No I'm sorry that just can't happen. I can't let you in Ms."

"I'm his biological parent" I cried "You have to let me in" The secretary pulled up a form on her computer.

"You're Ms. Clary Kyle"

"Yes I am now let me in" She nodded then looked at the boys behind me.

"Which one is the biological father I can't have both of you go in" I was about to lie and say he wasn't there when Jace spoke up.

"I am" he said and I gasped turning around to face him. "I'm the father"

"how-"

"What room" he cut me off.

"Room 303 just down the hall and around the corner." Jace pulled my arm and we left a stunned Alec behind.

"How-how did you know?" I asked.

"So it's true, it's me" I nodded my head as we hurried along down the hall. He continued "I'm not an idiot I can put two and two together. I met a boy a week ago he had said something about not looking like his parents. I knew something was weird I didn't figure it out until I got home. He looked just like me as a kid" He sighed then stopped in the middle of the hall pushing me against the wall.

"He looked just like me Clary, with _your _eyes. He was five years old, five years ago we slept together then you vanished off the face of the earth. Anyways he told me his name was Chris and he also told me he had an Aunt with red hair, I had thought I saw you there but I wasn't sure. I wasn't going to make a fool of myself to you if it happened to not be you. Then over the phone in the office just now you said his name _Chris _short for Christopher, my middle name. That confirmed it for me, the boy in the coffee shop was my son. And I didn't even know"

"Jace I wanted to tell you" I put my hand on his arm. He shrugged it off then grabbed my arm pulling me into the room.

Chris looked wide awake his eyes flickering over the room. He had a mask on pumping air into his lungs. His eyes landed on me and he started to smile.

I rushed over to cover him in kisses.

"Listen bud I got to tell you something. It's about all of us" Maia got up and put a hand on my shoulder then nodded her head to the door way. The doctor walked in studying the charts.

"Hi, I'm Doctor Paige" She smiled taking out her stethoscope listening to his lungs. "Well at first when they brought him in we had thought he had Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary disease or COPD. Upon further simple test it turned out to be a bad Asthma attack. We have him on a breath mask and he should be fine in a couple hours. Just to make sure we want him here over night. Since he has history of lungs malfunctions we want to be positive this doesn't turn into anything worse." Doctor Paige shook our hands. "He can have as many guests as he wants now"

She looked towards Chris and smiled down at him patting his hand. "It was very nice meeting you. You were one of my best patients" She handed him a lollipop then made her way out the door.

"Thank you Doctor Paige" I called as she headed out the door.

"Jordan what happened." I asked him looking over at the couple.

"Chris was at recess and he was playing baseball with some of the other kids. He collapsed after running three bases. He couldn't breathe and struggled till he passed out. Then the ambulance came and we were called" Jordan said.

"We called you on our way here" Maia added. I looked over to Jace and looked him into his eyes. He was studying Chris and I could see the compassion for his son in his eyes. Making my decision I turned to Maia.

"Maia" I grabbed Chris's hand "I think it's time" Tears made my way to my eyes. Hers widened and she shook her head.

"No, no you can't take my baby away!" she cried.

"Maia! I'm not taking him away. But now that Jace is here he needs to know the truth" Jace stepped up and took Chris's other hand. Maia turned her head into Jordan's chest.

"Hey bud" Chris squeezed my hand then turned to me, then back to Jace.

"Honey" I called softly. His attention was back on me. "I know this is hard for you but I want you to know I love you very much" Chris's eyes watered slightly. "Maia also loves you very much and she will always be your mommy" I looked him straight into the eye. "But I am also your mommy. I was the one who carried you for nine months, and I-you came from inside of me" I stumbled to fine the right words.

"Mommy?" He rasped pointing at me. I nodded my head tears falling down my face silently. "Mommy?" he again rasped and pointed to Maia. She burst out into sobs nodding her head.

"Yea we are both mommy" I kissed his cheek.

"Who's" He took a big breath. "Daddy?" he asked. Jace looked shocked but pulled himself out of the trance he was in then kissed his forehead.

"That's me bud, I'm sorry I wasn't here for the first part of your life. But I would like to be there now" he said and rubbed his hand.

"Daddy?" He once again pointed at Jace, then Jordan. Again we nodded then Chris nodded and took his hands from me and Jace. Chris pointed at the door looking me straight in the eye.

"Leave" Chris rasped. I gasped and reached out my hand to his shoulder but he shrugged it off and turned on his side from me.

"Leave" He repeated. Jace pulled on my arm slightly tugging and I started to cry once more as I looked at Chris's back.

"Chris" I cried softly. When he didn't acknowledge me or turn to look at me I went out the door. Once I was outside Jace came out to. I leaned on the wall holding my head then slid down into a sitting position on the hospital floors. I curled my head on my knees and let out everything sobbing into my jeans.

"He doesn't want me" I sobbed. "My baby doesn't love me, he hates me. I ruined everything"

Jace joined me on the floor then put his arm around me.

"Clary-"But I cut him off.

"Don't" I pleaded. So he stayed quiet.

He pulled me into his lap and just held me as I cried into his chest.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: The Heart Never Lies (McFly)**

It's been almost a week. A week since Chris has even talked to me. I called every night but not a word has come out of his mouth. It was now Thursday the day the new band had to come in. I didn't want to have to deal with other people they were annoying. Also it was a horrible day because also Jace's band was supposed to come in. I growled into my breakfast bagel and then chucked it into the trash can as I started to get nauseated by any food.

The bell over the door rung and I reluctantly looked up into the faces of Alec and Jace. They walked over to the desk with just no smile on their faces.

"How are you?" Jace asked softly. I shook my head.

"Still not talking to me" I said and put my hand on my head. Rubbing circles on my forehead as a headache crept up on me.

"Clary, what's going to happen with us?" Alec asked also in a whisper.

"Alec-"I got cut off by the bell ringing above the door.

**(Here's the part Magnus fans have been waiting for!)**

A group of_ interesting_ per says people walked into the room. The guy leading everybody was dressed in dark clothing his jeans ripped and shirt being a black plain shirt. His hair had dark red streaks through his white hair. His feet came together with combat boots, his wrist covered in bracelets. The guy next to him was a different story.

He was long and lean, but not skinny, with lightly muscled arms. He looked to be a couple inches taller than Alec but not by much. The guy had brown hair that was spiked and full of glitter in it. A little Asian acquainted his features. His eyes were a gold-green and had gold glitter around it along with eye liner; also his lips looked like they had some kind of lipstick. His outfit was also interesting; he had dark blue _sparkly _leather pants and leather boots. Also on top he had a black shirt with a rainbow vest over it.

The twin's girls behind him had a hippie looking style, also a little mix of hipster. Glasses covered half of their face. Their blonde hair was down to their waist tied back into a braid. Around their head on the braid was a headband going across their forehead. They had short shorts on with a tie-dye shirt with a jean vest thrown on over it. Also necklaces with peace signs and owls had littered their neck.

The group sauntered their way to the desk and the guy with white hair stopped near it.

"I'm Clayton" he said. "We are here for Mr. Louis." I nodded and looked over to the boys shocked. Jace had a shocked expression to and then Alec had a weird expression on his face looking at the guy in makeup.

The sparkly guy winked at Alec then turned and faced me.

"I'm Magnus darling" He grabbed my hand leaning down to kiss it. "Lovely to meet you" The twins stepped forward.

"I'm Stella" the other twin spoke right away "I'm Grace" I nodded then got off my chair. I motioned them to follow me.

"I'll show you the way to Mr. Louis's office." I walked away from Alec and Jace showing the group to the office.

"So which one is going after you?" Magnus said stepping up next to me. He smiled at my stunned face. "Or maybe it's both?"

"Um it's complicated" He laughed at my response.

"Isn't it always complicated? That's just life. You're about 18 or so" Magnus said. "You can't have wasted a life you've barely lived." I snorted.

"What do you even know about me" I started at the strange man.

"Well you love golden boy, but you are stringing along the other hot piece of meat."

"His name is Alec- not hot piece of meat" I said glaring slightly at him.

"Alec" he exaggerated the name. "I like it. Black hair and blue eyes are my favorite combination too."

"He's not gay" I growled. "I should know he's my boyfriend" I was strangely not jealous though.

Magnus gazed dreamily in the direction the lobby was. "You should leave him with me. I could hang hats on him and things." He turned his gaze back to me. "I know a gay boy when I see him. Plus I'm Magnus Bane- if I say somebody is gay, he's gay but only for me."

Finally we reached Mr. Louis office at the end of the hall. I rolled my eyes as Magnus winked at me.

"Golden boy is your option- stick with it darling" And then they were all gone. Grumbling all the way back to the desk I saw Alec and Jace sitting on my desk waiting for me to come back.

"They were interesting" Alec said looking a little uncomfortable. I snorted and sat down.

"Interesting is an understatement. They were flat out crazy well at least the singer was, Magnus Bane is what he calls himself." I looked at Alec to see his reaction but to me nothing seemed to happen.

"Yea did he bother you" Jace suddenly asked looking me into the eyes. "Are you ok he didn't touch you or anything right?" I rolled my eyes.

"Yes I'm fine. He's gay. You should be worried about Alec if anything" I said and looked over to Alec who was staring off into space.

Jace burst out laughing then looked at me. "Alec!" he exclaimed "Gay?! That's golden, oh god that's great that guy is crazy. My best friend would never date a guy" Jace looked over at Alec "Right Alec?"

Alec was still looking off into space completely zoned out. "Alec!" Jace yelled snapping his fingers in his face.

"It's laughable" Jace repeated after he had gotten Alec's attention. "Right?" Alec looked at Jace then smiled looking back to normal.

"Of course it is" He said. "I have a girlfriend remember?" He looked at me and smiled taking my hand and kissing it.

"Speaking of that" He suddenly turned serious, dropping my hand from his. "What is the issue between you guys? What happened five years ago, I mean I know what happened but it was _Jace." _Jace and I shared a look; it was going to be a long morning.

**Yay! Magnus is in the house! Anyways I hope that this was a good chapter for all Magnus lovers out there. Please comment and tell me what you think. This chapter went a little slow for me but now I think I have every character included that I want to so yea…. Anyways one thing that I have to say is I left something on Chapter 9 (it's gone now) it was a memo for me and I just have to tell you it had nothing to do with the story. It was for a research paper I was doing for a summer class that I'm taking so sorry :) If you don't know what I'm talking about its ok. Anyways don't forget to review! Love hearing from you guys.**

**I realized that I haven't done a disclaimer yet so here it is.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING – All rights of the characters go towards the lovely Cassandra Clare.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: If I Be Wrong (Wolf Larsen)**

Thursday afternoon had passed in a blur. The talk with Alec still was on hold as because when we were about to talk to him he got pulled away by Magnus to talk. Since then Alec has been avoiding me. It was now Friday afternoon and I was getting ready for a movie night with myself. Putting on my favorite pajamas, a plaid dark blue, green, and dark pink fluffy pants and a dark green tank top matching the bottoms I settled into the couch.

I have decided that I needed a time for myself. I needed something to make me forget about everything else. Going into my own world was something that I needed and if a movie was going to help then I was going to try.

I settled down with my pillow and bowl of popcorn mixed with skittles. The DVD player started to bring on the opening advertisements. Annoyed I grabbed the remote and flicked it to the start menu of "P.S I Love You" Half way through the movie I noticed that I had not touched my popcorn and cringed when the smell wafted up to my nose. I hadn't been bothered by it before but now it made my stomach feel sick.

I put down the popcorn rushing to the bathroom as I dry heaved eventually throwing up stomach acid as I had nothing in my stomach. I counted the last thing that I had eaten that day.

The doorbell rang making me forget about my current problem. My stomach feeling strangely empty and my muscles were cramping as I made my way to the door. Also I had a raging headache from dry heaving nothing my headache making me feel light headed and a little dizzy. I waited a moment in the bathroom leaning on the counter for everything to go away.

When everything was just a dull buzz I walked to the door. It was probably the stupid flu going around. Maybe when I was at the hospital I had gotten a tiny bug that had grew bigger.

Once again the door made a knocking sound and I made my way around the couch to the door opening it. Alec stood in the door way with his hands in his pockets. He smiled lightly and gave a little wave.

No words were exchanged as I held open the door motioning for him to come in. Making his way to the couch he sat down. I turned on the lights, the brightness making me wince for a second then I sat down beside him.

"So" I trailed off taking a seat beside him.

"How are you" He asked lightly putting his hand on mine. I smiled slightly laughing inside at his attempt of small talk.

"Cut to the chase you are here for a reason." I laughed slightly as he shook his head at me.

"So it was Jace. That was the guy you talked about when you were 14" he sighed looking me in the eyes.

"Yea, you hate me now don't you?" I asked softly already expecting the answer.

"I don't hate you Clary I understand, everybody makes mistakes"

"No you should hate me Alec. I am a horrible person" His eyes looked into mine as he brushed a strand of hair out of my face.

"Clary-" I slapped his hand away and stood up. The sudden movement making me light headed again. Once again I shook it off and stared him in the eye.

"I slept with Jace" I said my voice blunt and emotionless. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes I know, that's how babies are made I'm not stupid. If you had a child with Jace you guys would have done it" I was about to face palm myself but held back.

"No Alec" I sighed. "When we- me and you were dating that night- I slept with him" Alec eyes widened.

"But- we um how did"

"I bumped into him after meeting with one of my clients" I mentioned.

"Clients?" he asked looking at me as if I was crazy.

"Oh I forgot to mention that part too" I laughed almost hysterically. "I'm also a whore or slut you know your choice of words" Alec cut me off.

"Clary it could have been-"This time I cut him off.

"You don't understand Alec. I'm a prostitute or was anyways. I quit the night Jace and I slept together. But I messed up and told Jace he was just one of my clients and demanded money from him"

"But Clary you just" Alec ran out of words and just stared at me. My heart seemed to beat irregular in my chest and my muscles again started cramp up. I blamed it on stress.

"Alec I'm sorry I'm a horrible person" I cried into my hands it was official almost everybody hated me. Alec pulled me into his chest.

"I don't hate you" He whispered stroking my hair. "I am also a horrible person" I looked up to him he suddenly seemed much taller.

"I'm about use you to see something" Confused I stared in his eyes to see what he was thinking. He tilted my chin up and crashed his lips to mine. I pushed my body into his wrapping my arms around his neck. Before we deepened the kiss he pulled away. My heart once again was beating way to fast and I was dizzy.

"I'm sorry" He said. "That just showed me something and I don't know how to explain so I'll just come out and say it." Confused even more I looked into his eyes as he took a deep breath. My stomach tightened making it hurt slightly.

"Clary, I'm gay" I turned sharply and gasp.

"But Alec" that when I fell into a heap on the ground, blacking out from the world.

**I wrote this yesterday but unfortunately I was at the lake all day so I couldn't update. Sorry guys :) I hope this is ok for today :P oh and I guess you can guess what's going to happen with Alec and Magnus! Anyways comment and tell me what you think I love seeing you guy's reviews. Tell me what more you want to be included in this story. **

**Can anybody guess what's wrong with Clary ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: I Can't Stay Away (The Veronicas- but personally I like the Nightcore version)**

"Wakey, wakey darling!" I felt a slight pinch on my cheek then a voice wash over all of my senses.

"Come on Clary you know you want to see this gorgeous face" everything started to come back and I slowly opened my eyes to the white ceiling. Then a boy with black spiked hair glitter was falling into my face as he hovered over me.

"There are those beautiful green eyes I missed" he winked. I rolled my eyes and pointed to the water on my bed side. He handed it to me. As soon as it touched my hands I eagerly drank it down.

"So what happened?" I asked after I was done drinking. Magnus sighed.

"Do I look like a doctor" he then proceed to sigh again. "Well after Alec told you he was gay, might I say he did that with a little push from me" he winked. "Anyways after you passed out Alec was too shocked to catch you and you hit your head pretty hard on the floor. He took you to the hospital then called everybody" he said.

"Who is everybody" I groaned.

"Well Maia, Jordan-he got their number on your phone. Anyways then Jace, Simon, Isabel Clayton, Stella, Grace, Mr. Louis, the pretty pregnant secretary and ME!" he finished with a slight giggle.

"Ugh all those people" I groaned. "So where are they?"

"Well Maia, Jordan and Chris are in the nursery playing till you woke up, Mr. Louis and the secretary just told Alec to call if anything changes. Everybody else it on food duty while I stand watch. Though I'm amazed that Jace has left your side for even a second. Since you arrived he's been attached at the hip worrying over you" Once again I let out a groan.

"Change of subject. So how'd you and Alec know he was gay" I asked looking amused as Magnus started to beam.

"I kissed him" He chuckled flashing me his white teeth. "This was yesterday after I came into the office. I snagged him from his recording place and kissed him and walked away. I did slip my number in his pocket though. Then that night he called and wanted to meet up. After asking me questions I brought him to my place kissed him once more. Well you know what happened after that one kiss lead to _other _things" He grinned

"You know I should be mad at you but strangely I'm happy for you and Alec. I'm happy he found who he was"

"And I'm happy you accept him because you are still his best friend" I nodded.

"So who would you say your best friend is?" I asked.

"My mother used to be my best friend now it is Clayton"

"What happened to you mother?"

"She died; when I was turning 19 so three years ago she died. I think the police told me it was a break in and she was murdered."

"I'm sorry do you wish you were there at home?" I asked.

He chuckled. "I believe in fate so what happened, happened for a reason. You could give me the past" he said a little sadly. "But Alec is my future now. I wouldn't change that for the world"

The door busted open at that comment. Alec marched in holding a cup of coffee and a sandwich.

"I come bearing food" He said not noticing I'm awake.

"Oh for me?" I asked teasing slightly. He gasped and almost threw the food at Magnus but Magnus still was able to pick up the food in his hands as Alec wrapped his arms around my body.

"I missed you I'm sorry I shouldn't have told you so suddenly this is my entire fault and I should have caught you!" I rolled my eyes.

"It's okay Alec" Just then the rest of the group walked in. When they saw that I was awake they rushed around to a group hug around me, even Simon and Isabel. After fawning over me they backed away when the doctor came in pushing past Jace who stayed at the door.

"Can I talk to Ms. Kyle alone please" The doctor said. Isabel stopped by my bed side.

"I'll go get Maia, Jordan and Chris while we wait" she said putting a hand on my shoulder then leaving. Everybody filed out except for Jace who stared at me watching my eyes.

"Alone please" the doctor repeated and that's when Jace left. The doctor shut the door and pushed a chair over by my bed side.

"Do you know what is wrong with you Ms. Kyle." He asked lightly.

"No or else I probably wouldn't be here" I said.

"Well according to your body's reactions you are extremely dehydrated and are close to starved. How much have you been eating and drinking"

"Well now that I think about it I guess I did have a bagel on Thursday and a few sips of coffee all week. Okay doc I'll make sure I drink more now can I go" I asked.

"Ms. Kyle I don't think you realize how that affected you. Your body was literally shutting down when you arrived at the hospital your body had used up all its energy sources and its main focus at that moment was to keep your organs going that's why you passed out. Also when you hit the ground you received a concussion so you will be here a little for observation and plus we have to give you IV fluids to get water back in your system and get your energy back."

"Ok so what do I do after I leave?" I asked.

"Well after you leave tomorrow just make sure you are on bed rest I don't want you doing anything for a week, do you have somebody to take care of you?" He asked.

"I'm not crippled I just didn't eat that much I'll be fine on my own" I said. The doctor shook his head.

"I prefer if somebody would be there while you get over your concussion, because it means no TV, no reading, no exercising, and no bright lights. Honestly it will be better if somebody would be there"

"Okay" I sighed. "I'll get somebody to take care of me"

"Good now before I leave I have one more question for you" he sighed and lightly laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Do you wish to lose weight are you feeling like your body is not good enough" I groaned.

"I'm not anorexic I swear, I just literally forgot to eat something I was busy working all week and I had my son to worry about who wouldn't talk to me at the moment so no food was not the first thing on my mind."

"Just to make sure I would recommend you check out a counselor but it's your choice" He sighed then got up and left. Jace came in after he left and closed the door. He sat down on my bed side and grabbed my hand.

"I was so worried Clary. I thought something horrible had happened to you, when Alec said you were in a hospital I freaked out. "He gave me a kiss on the hand. My eyes softened and I patted my side. Jace eagerly climbed in next to me and cuddled me to his side.

"Can you forgive me for everything I have done everything that I have said? When they said you were in the hospital I realized I couldn't stand having you hate me forever. Clary I need you in my life in some way." he said. I smiled and put my head on his chest.

"If you can forgive me for everything I have done to. I was a horrible person to you that night when I treated you like a client it broke my heart. I was trying to make distance between us because I was feeling things I shouldn't of or at least I thought I shouldn't have."

"Can we just start over please; I forgive you if you forgive me?" I nodded.

"So friends" he sighed. I giggled and leaned over to kiss him. Our lips fit together like a puzzle piece. We moved in sync for a little when I pulled away.

"More than friend" I said and he smiled and hugged me closer. Our moment was broken by the sound of the door opening and I looked over to the blonde boy by the door. He had a slight pout on and tears were in his eyes.

"Mommy?" and he ran onto my bed.

**Okay that's it for chapter 13. Hope you enjoyed and seems like things are looking up aren't they ;) Anyways a lot of you thought that Clary was pregnant, well I got you there mwahaha! Sorry but anyways I did research on extreme dehydration and that was the symptoms it listed but I'm not perfect at writing so that may not always happen like I described it. Okay please review and comment on this I appreciate everything you guys say feedback is my favorite things! :P have a great day readers! (NOT EDITED)**


	14. Chapter 14: The End

**Epilogue, 2 years later: Baby, I love you-(Tiffany Alvord) **_Italic is the song lyrics_

"Okay you're going to stand here" Chris wrapped his hand around mine pulling me to the spot that he wanted me. Trying to be sneaky I tried to lift off my bandana. I heard Chris make a noise then my hand was slapped away.

"NO peaking!" He yelled. "Gosh you're worse than me at listening to directions"

"Excuse me" I asked chuckling lightly. "Who's older?" I asked.

"Me I'm almost 7" he said and I could picture him sticking out his tongue.

"You forget that I age too mister" He made an "**hmh**" noise then slapped my hand.

"Concentrate!" he demanded.

"Chris I have no idea what to concentrate on, I have no clue what we are doing"

"It's good I promise but I can't tell because that would ruin everything" He grumbled then let go of my hand.

"Okay now when I say to pull off your blind fold." He said and I heard him back away. "Take it off….. Now!" I took it off and saw his retreating back.

"Chris!" I yelled about to chase after him when I saw what was on the ground. Painted on the ground was an arrow pointing away from the direction Chris had run off to. The arrow was pointing also at a trail of candles. Confused I mussed over if I should go or not. Then in the distance I heard a soft guitar in the background. Curious I started to walk alongside the candles.

_There are three words, that I've been dying to say to you_

_Burns in my heart, like a fire that ain't goin' out_

I heard a masculine voice singing also with the guitar and my mind was racing, what the heck was going on. I passed trees with lights strung on them my heart now racing as a sign had my name on it.

**Clary- almost there**

_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true..._

_I need to let you know_

Another sign was there as I passed it. **Read Signs They are Important**

I smiled softly and continued the journey. I made my way around the bend where another sign hung on the sparkly tree.

**Clarrisa Kyle**

_There are three words, & I want you to know they are true..._

_I need to let you know_

This time I didn't have to walk very far for the next sign.

**Will**

I continued to walk farther into the maze garden.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_

The voice was growing louder and suddenly I had a feeling I knew what this was when I saw the next sign and tears came into my eyes.

**You**

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go…._

The music paused for a second until I rounded the corner and my breath was taken away. And of course more tears ran down my face.

_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

Jace looked into my eyes as he played and sang. The sign behind him had a message so clear I stepped closer to him trying to contain my sobs.

**Marry **

The sign had lights strung all around it also beside the word it had an arrow pointing down. Jace was sitting on a stool right under the sign so the arrow was pointing to him. He threw me a smirk when he saw how much I was choked up.

_I've never said, these words to anyone, anyone at all_

_Never got this close, cause I was always afraid I would falll_

_But now i know, that I'll fall right in-to your arms..._

_Don't ever let me go_

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go..._

_Baby I lo-o-o-ve you_

More tears ran down my face and a screen was playing to the side that I just realized was there. It had pictures flashing of us and also some of group photos. It had a college of everyone that I loved.

_Take it in, breathe the air_

_What is there to really fear_

_I can't contain, what my heart's sayin'_

_I gotta say it out loud..._

His voice blew me away every time I listened to him sing in his band but just having a solo was breathtaking. I wanted to run into his arms and say yes over but I decided to wait till he said everything.

_I wanna say I love you, I wanna hold you tight_

_I want your arms around me & I, want your lips on mine_

_I wanna say I love you, but, babe I'm terrified_

Jace got up from his stool and walked over to my frozen body. His singing and playing never faulted as he made his way over to me.

_My hands are shaking, my heart is racing_

_Cause it's something I can't hide, it's something I can't deny_

_So here I go…_

His body was right in front of mine as he sung the last line

_Baby I lo-o-o-o-ve you_

Jace swung his guitar on his back and got down on one knee taking my hand in mine. I sobbed more and listening closely.

"Clary I love you so much and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Even Chris, who I got a blessing from by the way" I let out a quick chuckle then he continued. "I promise to protect you and support you and to love you with everything that I have. I want to make you mine, so Clarrisa Fairchild/ Kyle will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" I nodded then cleared my throat.

"Yes, Jace I love you too" and he swept me into his arms. Sliding on the ring I admired it.

"Chris and Magnus helped me pick it out" I laughed and hugged him again.

"I hope this wasn't too much Izzy also helped me plan this and Alec and everybody helped set it up" I shut him up with a kiss to the lips.

"It was perfect. I love you" And we kissed again, as cliché as it sounds under the twinkling lights glittering in the moonlight.

"I love you too"

Then as all books end-we lived happily ever after- well with ups and downs.

* * *

**Finished! Sorry for the long wait on just this chapter but I was debating whether or not to continue it and I decided against it. One I had major writers block and two schools coming up around the corner so I decided this summer story is coming to a close. So I hoped you enjoyed this story, don't worry it isn't my last :) Honestly this story didn't work out how I planned to have it but someday maybe I will come back and change some things but for now this is it. Thank you everybody for commenting it was so good for me. Here is just quite a few people to recognize.**

_**Mara fray**_

_**Angel5899 **_

_**Lizerb**_

_**Lacey White**_

_**KristyFaye **_

_**fangirl-booklover46**_

_**Aliherondale333**_

_**Robin**_

_**JustTheGirl7**_

_**Heyitskirstyn**_

_**luvmusic87 **_

_**AYOKI**_

_**Jessica**_

_**Aliherondale333**_

_**rcs17**_

_**shannie83**_

_**Hm910ya**_

_**InMySoul**_

_**stelena and fabrevans forever**_

_**pizzapie IS MINE**_

_**Spencer**_

_**WickedMidnights**_

_** 15**_

_**XxxImNotOkayxxX**_

_**Collins**_

_**Divergentdinosaur**_

_**ClaryElena**_

_**And anybody else who supported me thank you soooooo much!**_

**Song List:**

**Chapter 1: A Drop in the Ocean—Ron Pope**

**Chapter 2: Won't Go Home Without You – Maroon Five**

**Chapter 3: Begin Again – Measure**

**Chapter 4: You and I – Ingrid Michaelson**

**Chapter 5: Falling In Love at a Coffee Shop – Landon Pigg**

**Chapter 6: The Forgotten – Green Day**

**Chapter 7: The A Team – Ed Sheeran**

**Chapter 8: Words – Skylar Grey**

**Chapter 9: Cold - Crossfade**

**Chapter 10: Monster You Made Me – Pop Evil**

**Chapter 11: The Heart Never Lies – McFly**

**Chapter 12: If I Be Wrong (Wolf Larsen)**

**Chapter 13: I Can't Stay Away (The Veronicas)**

**Epilogue: Baby, I Love You (Tiffany Avord)**


End file.
